Non Sasuke pas le canapé!
by Yume no Kagi
Summary: Ou comment supporter les hormones et les envies de femmes enceinte d'un Uchiwa au caractère bien trempé.POV Naruto, Mpreg, OS. Ceci est ma première fic


Salut salut voici ma première fic.

J'espère que cela vous plaira, si vous avez la moindre remarque constructive pour m'aider à m'améliorer n'hésiter pas je suis preneuse.

Aller je vous laisses avec nos deux ninjas préférés je ne voudrais pas leurs voler la vedette.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (si il y en a).

YnoK

Disclaimer: Malheureusement les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas sinon Naruto passerait sont temps à essayer de mettre Sasuke dans son lit et cela risquerait de traumatiser beaucoup de gens dont Masashi Kishimoto véritable propriétaire de Naruto.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que Tsunade nous avait annoncé que Sasuke attendait un heureux événement. D'ailleurs il m'en avait beaucoup voulu me reprochant sans arrêt que maintenant saurait qu'au lit il est en dessous alors«qu'un Uchiwa se doit de toujours dominer une relation»(le fait qu'il soit un homme est enceint n'avait pas l'air de le préoccuper plus que ça)

Mais si son partenaire est très grand, viril, musclé, a de beaux cheveux blonds, des yeux azurs magnifique, un corps très sexy et que par dessus tout il fait l'amour comme un dieu(et encore je reste modeste sur la dernière parti) je peux vous assurer que les règles ancestrales de la famille Uchiwa, Sasuke les a oubliées très très rapidement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une relation mouvementée avait commencé avec mon «teme» d'amour (voyait comme deux mots pourtant si différents peuvent faire un surnom si affectueux) et que j'avais réussi à le mettre enceint.

Vivre avec un Sasuke en temps normal était déjà assez difficile, il m'avait fallu deux ans pour m'y faire mais vivre avec un Sasuke enceint était tout simplement invivable:

«Oï dobe, me hela le concerné.

-Teme tu veux quoi?

-M'insulte pas crétin profond et va me chercher une glace, me répliqua mon Uchiwa.

-Ouais j'y vais... quel parfum?

-Une boule fraise et une autre wasabi.

-Euh Sasu... tu es conscient que ces deux parfums ne vont pas ensemble et je ne suis même pas sur que celui au wasabi existe.

-Moi non plus j'en sais rien mais je suis sur d'une chose abruti: si dans dix minutes j'ai pas une glace dans la main, toi t'aura mon poing dans la tête usuratonkachi alors dépêche toi, cria t-il en me balançant un vase posé (malheureusement) un peu trop près de sa main.»

Oui grâce à sa grossesse mon Uchiwa était devenu juste un peu plus violent et un peu plus vulgaire.

«T'es toujours là débile? Si t'es pas parti dans les dix secondes c'est le canapé que je te balance dans la gueule et pas un simple vase compris?»

Bon OK il était devenu beaucoup plus violent et beaucoup plus vulgaire.

Je parti donc avant de me prendre notre (soit dit en passant magnifique) canapé en cuir noir dans la face.

Après avoir cherché dans tous les magasins de Konoha une glace au wasabi je me résignais à lui rapporter une glace à la fraise avec une heure de retard.

«Naruto tu m'as manqué, me cria Sasuke (aux humeurs décidement très changeantes) alors que je retirais mes chaussures.

-Désolé Sasu j'ai pas trouvé de glace au wasabi pourtant j'ai cherché

-On s'en fous de ça de toute façon j'ai plus faim, maintenant je veux un câlin, me dit-il tout en frottant son nez dans mon cou

-Quoi? Maintenant? Mais il est 15 heures on est au milieu de l'après-midi

-Naruto j'ai dit: je veux un câlin alors dans la chambre tout de suite! Gronda t-il en me fixant sharingan activé»

En plus d'être violent et vulgaire c'était devenu un tyran de première catégorie et tenant à la vie je faisais donc tout ce qu'il me demandait.

En sortant de la chambre quatre rounds plus tard (même sous la menace je reste un dieu au lit ne l'oubliez pas) et mon Sasuke en train de somnoler au fond du lit je m'accordais enfin une pause avec un bon bol de ramen instantané (l'Ichiraku n'était pas loin mais mon instinct me disait aussi d'être là lorsque Sasuke sortirait de la chambre.)

Au moment où j'allais commencé à manger, on toqua à la porte. Décidément tout le monde c'était ligué pour me pourrir la journée.

«Tu veux quoi, grognai-je en ouvrant la porte à Kiba

-Salut vieux comment tu t'en sors avec la femme enceinte?

-Chut parle moins fort ou

-La femme enceinte t'a entendu et elle t'emmerde, me coupa une voix depuis la chambre.

-Voila merci Kiba, franchement t'es lourd t'as que ça à faire de venir ici et d'insulter le mec le plus irritable et tyrannique de Konoha actuellement

-Ça aussi j'ai entendu connard j'attends peut être un enfant mais je suis pas sourd, dit Sasuke en entrant dans le salon

-Salut Sasuke comment ça va? T'as pris du ventre fais attention à ta ligne, dit Kiba (qui cherchait visiblement à finir prématurément ses jours) en rigolant

-l'Inuzuka je suis heureux de te voir mais tu n'es visiblement pas devenu plus intelligent depuis ta dernière visite quel dommage je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu es réussi à trouvé cette blague pleine d'intérêt et tellement drôle par toi même. Bon maintenant dégage je t'ai assez vu et à cause de toi j'ai explosé mon quota de mots pour la semaine.

-Tu devrais partir Kiba sinon je donne pas cher de ta peau et de notre canapé et je voudrais aussi éviter de le changer pour la troisième fois dans le mois.

-Attend tu me fous dehors pour un canapé?

-Non pour ta survie personnelle aussi car si le canapé explose ce sera sur ta tête vide. Ça va t'as compris ou faut que je te fasses un dessin? Répliquai-je

-OK je me barre vous êtes vraiment pas cool les gars j'espère que votre gosse aura pas le même caractère

-Ouais dégage et toi teme va me chercher des chips et du coulis de cerise y en a ne pense même pas à revenir ici sans glace au wasabi, cria Sasuke en nous claquant la porte au nez

Et c'est ainsi que je suis resté planté devant notre appartement comme un con pendant environ 5 heures avant que Sasuke daigne enfin m'ouvrir la porte.

Vivement que notre bébé naisse car je ne suis vraiment pas sur de le supporter encore longtemps l'Uchiwa avec son ventre rond et ses hormones un peu (beaucoup) trop présente.


End file.
